Looking for she
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU] La vio en la reunión del palacio de la reina, no sabía que la reina tenía otra mascota que la protegiera, solo la vio una vez , en la batalla la vio luchar defendiendo a su ama pero no se esperaba verla nuevamente debajo de la lluvia.


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Hellsing **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: (AU, Lemon y One-shot) En este fic, Seras es una draculina pero que no trabaja para la Organización Hellsing, puede que aparezca Pip Bernadotte pero transformado en vampiro y aparecerá un nuevo mayordomo… AluSeras/ y un leve PipSeras y un poco de AluIntegra, puede que cambie un poco las personalidades de Seras Victoria :3 Dudo mucho que sea un K porque pensaba que podría ser clasificación T… El lemon no será tan explicito ._. …**_

_**Summary: [AU] La vio en la reunión del palacio de la reina, no sabía que la reina tenía otra mascota que la protegiera, solo la vio una vez , en la batalla la vio luchar defendiendo a su ama pero no se esperaba verla nuevamente debajo de la lluvia. **_

* * *

_**Looking for she**_

Después de ser recibido a balazos por parte de su ama, el nosferatu solo se reía por la bienvenida un tanto ruidosa, no se esperaba esto y menos al ver a un francés vampiro que se quedo cuidando a su ama. Treinta años, fue mucho para su regreso para Integra, le preocupaba un poco porque su ausencia dejaba un terrible hueco pero estaba tranquila al tener a Pip Bernadotte como su protector, el nuevo vampiro de la mansión; Alucard y Pip se retiraron del cuarto dejándola que duerma tranquila.

—Me parece que, la cuidaste bien a mi ama. —hablo el nosferatu en seco.

—Sí, aunque esto es nuevo para mí, tu ya sabes, debo controlar mi sed—decía el francés al ponerse en su boca un cigarrillo y luego encenderlo. —Trate no morder a tu ama.

—Ja! Novato, igual ya lo podrás controlar—dijo Alucard al avanzar sus pasos.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto al verlo que se alejaba.

—A caminar. —contesto sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Está lloviendo, Alucard— insinuaba Pip avisándole.

—No me interesa.

—Faltaría que alguien haya llegado a tu corazón, pero ni corazón tenemos. —musito Bernadotte. — ¿Te acuerdas de esa mignonette que vimos la ultima vez?

— Recuerdo, se llamaba Seras ¿no? —contesto al mirarlo de reojo. — ¿Seras Victoria?

—Sí, esa misma draculina, ¿Qué habrá sido de su no vida? —se preguntaba el mismo con cara de ingenuo.

—…Que idiota eres—le dijo el nosferatu frunciendo el ceño. —Por lo menos yo no te mordí para que seas un vampiro.

—No, tu no. Fue una vampiresa que luego tu mismo la mataste. —decía el mercenario un poco molesto. —Por lo menos esa mujer era linda.

—Y esa misma mujer se dio cuenta que eras virgen—le contradijo en tono burlón

— ¡Cállate Alucard! —levanto su voz estando enfadado por el comentario de mas que hizo, el conde desapareció del pasillo dejándolo abandonado al mercenario. Pip vio como una sombra oscura se dispersaba por el suelo hasta salir por la ventana, —_ ¿A dónde se irá este sujeto?_ —pensó al quedarse observando la lluvia y se quitaba su cigarrillo de la boca para así, expulsar el humo.

—Señor Bernadotte ¿Necesita algo? —indago el mayordomo.

—No, por el momento no, Jerry pero gracias. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, llevare este té a "my lady"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia se volvía más tensa, la noche estaba completamente cubierto por nubes que no dejaba ver a la hermosa luna llena, ella caminaba con pasos firmes y pesados: sus ojos rojizos resaltaba en la oscuridad del bosque, evitaba a los humanos que regresaban a sus casas. Controlaba su sed no era tan difícil, Seras Victoria, patrullaba durante la noche llevando puesto un uniforme rojo con medias finas negras, el escudo tenía que ver con la realeza. —Que aburrido. —suspiro al hacer una cara. Ella observo como un ladrón salió corriendo de un callejón llevándose consigo su arma, al aparecer frente a frente contra aquel sujeto, el solo saco su arma y le apuntaba.

—Hola preciosura. —decía con una cara picara.

—Hola, señor—saludo con su sonrisa simpática.

— ¿Buscas acción? —pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

—Claro que sí. —dijo Seras al sonreír de lado. Cuando la joven draculina estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos, alguien más se adelanto mordiéndole en el cuello del ladrón, quitándole algunas extremidades de su cuerpo, como los brazos; el charco de sangre llego a tocar las botas de cierta draculina, hizo un puño para contener su enojo pero el sonido de sus dientes que chocaban se escuchaba. — ¿Vienes a quitarme mi cena? —interrogo al ponerse de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Era tu cena? Deberías compartir—respondió el nosferatu mientras lamia el charco de sangre, — ¿Así recibes a tu invitado?

— ¿Invitado?

Alucard se levanto del suelo, quedando frente a frente hacia la joven draculina. —Ha pasado mucho ¿no? Y no has cambiado nada—dijo en tono burlón. —Seras Victoria.

— ¿Qué quieres Alucard? —interrogo distanciándose de él.

—Nada, solo paseo por Londres—respondió al mirarla de reojo. —Mi ama debe estar agradecida con usted, condesa Seras.

—Veo que ahora me respeta un poco más. —hablo cortante. —Debo volver con la reina.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Chica policía —musito en tono burlón. —Tienes suficiente tiempo para volver con tu ama.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —decía al dirigirle una mirada amenazante.

—Chica policía.

—Para que sepas, que tenga una vestimenta de policía no significa que puedas apodarme así.

—Aun te noto algo novata para este trabajo. —insinuó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—Casi tenemos la misma edad, nosferatu. —hablo fría, lo ignoro y siguió con su caminata nocturna, a ella no le importaba la lluvia solo quería apartarse de aquel conde. —"_Me gustaría conocer tu historia, condesa Seras"_—le hablaban en su mente.

—"_Espero que sea eso nada más"_ —le decía en la mente de Alucard, la joven draculina se dirigió nuevamente hacia el conde, mirándolo indiferente, este le ofreció su brazo a lo que ella acepto al suspirar de modo aburrida. — ¿Es necesario que te cuente todo?

—No, solo quiero saber ¿Quién es tu dueño?

—Pues bueno, mis padres fueron asesinados delante de mis ojos cuando tenía esta misma edad diecinueve años, ¿Quién podría pensar que la persona que amas te traicionaría? —tomo un suspiro para luego dejar que hablara su acompañante.

—Hmm prefiero que prosigas y luego yo te diré lo que pienso —decía Alucard interesado en la historia de la misteriosa mujer que ayudo a su ama y que protege a la reina, igualmente este podía ver el pasado de ella, pero esto lo hacía para conocerla mejor…Algo le atraía de esta condesa, le recuerda a una persona especial que fue arrancada de sus brazos, esta misma draculina le llamaba un poco la atención después de todo, porque salió de la nada durante aquella batalla contra Millenium.

—Aceptar una rosa maldita de un extraño, no sabía que te traía esta clase de consecuencias. —continuo hablando Seras. —Mi prometido mando a matar a mis padres e intento matarme también a mí. —termino de hablar y mantenía su mirada horizontal.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba su prometido?

—Gabriel Smith—respondió con serenidad.

—Y ¿Quién te transformo en una draculina? —pregunto por curiosidad.

—Se llamaba Víctor de Moldavia, era un conde que vivía en la zona oeste de Rumania y al norte de Ucrania. —contesto de manera fría y cortante.

— ¿Víctor? Me suena su nombre pero prefiero no recordar nada. —decía el nosferatu de manera arrogante. —Entonces, eres una hija de la oscuridad.

—Así es. —asintió con la cabeza, ella lo observo de reojo, de alguna forma Alucard se parecía un poco a Víctor, solo que la chica lo recuerda de otra manera: cabello castaño e corto por arriba de los hombros y la vestimenta era todo lo contrario, era un traje formal de azul con negro. —No es necesario que me cuentes tu historia, conde. —insinuaba con una sonrisa torcida, la joven ha investigado mucho sobre el nosferatu y es más, conoce su sufrimiento y los problemas que había tenido en su pasado. —Vlad Terpes.

—Vaya ¿Acaso tengo una admiradora secreta? —musito en tono irónico, la miro de reojo. — Era de suponer que había alguien que me vigilaba, ¿fue por interés propio o misión?

—…No te interesa—contradijo nerviosa.

—Jajaja, vaya, vaya no creí que la chica policía estuviera interesada en otra persona y más si es un vampiro. —dijo al reírse del descubrimiento que hizo.

Seras se distancio del conde, retrocediendo de expresando su enojo hacia él, sus pupilas rojizas brillaban muy intensas, este notaba la energía que poseía aquella mujer, al estudiarla completamente de pies a cabeza percibió que aun tenía _sentimientos_, cosa que el ya no los tenía…Hasta ahora. No sabía explicarlo con seguridad pero encontró una nueva compañera dentro de este mundo hipócrita…Como lo mencionaría. —Ven atácame si puedes, chica policía. —la llamaba de esa manera para provocarla, encontró a alguien con quien divertirse eternamente.

— ¡Cállate! —grito la draculina estando hartada de su apodo. Avanzo hacia Alucard con la intensión de golpearlo, apretó fuerte su puño del brazo derecho y lo ataco, pero el pelinegro se corrió tranquilamente hacia un lado, riéndose a carcajadas. —Maldita sea. —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ruda por fuera y tierna por dentro—hablo el pelinegro al ponerse delante de ella para que su cuerpo chocara contra la pared de un edificio. — ¿Qué te sucede chica policía? ¿Acaso viste algo en mí? —interrogaba con esa mirada intimidante pero seductora a la vez.

—C-Cállate… —dijo estando sonrojada. —_"¿Crees que me parezco a Victor?"_ —escuchaba en su mente aquella voz masculina.

—Por cierto, nunca me dijiste ¿cómo murió tu conde?—decía de forma interesado en el tema, la tenia atrapada esta vez, sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas, noto que aquella mujer se ruborizo.

—E-El murió por un cazador, sacrifico su vida por la mía y aquel hombre, Abraham Van Helsing —respondió al inclinar un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? El fue mi enemigo. —insinuó al poner una cara de serio. — Chica policía, usted me recuerda a una mujer tan virtuosa y simpática.

— ¡Te dije que no me…!— No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el conde aprovecho el momento para robarle un beso, la joven draculina se resistía pero este no dejaba de abrazarla fuertemente para continuar con el beso, trataba de separarse de Alucard aunque luego se rindió rodeándole con sus brazos por todo el cuello. Lentamente desaparecían del lugar, dejando que la lluvia limpiara la sangre de aquel ladrón que fue brutalmente asesinado.

Ambos aparecieron en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Hellsing, Victoria se quedo sentada en la cama, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello, el nosferatu le succionaba su sangre, —Tu sangre es muy dulce—hablo al sonreír de oreja a oreja mostrando sus colmillos e labios manchados con sangre.

—Gracias—agradeció con una sonrisa torcida, dejando ver los huecos en su cuello que estaba manchado.

—"_Alucard, Integra- sama te necesita"_ —le hablo Pip interrumpiendo.

—"_Ahora iré, pero ten cuidado con mi invitada"_ —le decía el conde avisándole sobre la llegada de la 'condesa'

—"_¿Es la mignonette?"_

—"_Si, y si te llego a ver coqueteando con ella, ¡ya verás!"_ —decía de manera amenazante.

—"_Eres un maldito afortunado. Alucard"_

El conde desapareció de la habitación, pero antes se había disculpado por la urgencia que tenía su ama, ella se levanto de la cama y se abrochaba nuevamente su vestimenta, apenas abrió la puerta para ver de ambos lados del pasillo de la mansión, no estaba nadie. Se dirigió hacia la ventana del mismo cuarto y la abrió. Cuando estaba por dar un gran salto, fue agarrada de la cintura y fue abrazada por cierto mercenario, a quien lo reconoció fácilmente.

—Gracias. —le agradecía el mercenario, mientras que poco a poco hacia que la cabeza de ella se enterrara en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué gracias?

—Por haberme ayudado un poco contra esa Zorin y contra ese hombre lobo—le respondió al verla a los ojos. —Me hubiese gustado ser tu esclavo. Seras Victoria.

Sonrió de lado, —No importa eso. Debo irme, no le digas nada a tu maestro.

— ¿Maestro? El no es mi maestro—hablo Pip al quedarse de brazos cruzados. —Pero yo no dejare que se me escape esta oportunidad. —Después que dijo esto, la empujo bruscamente: tirándola otra vez a la cama, Seras se resistió aunque el mercenario no podía controlar su sed, había visto aquellas manchas de sangre en su cuello, sin embargo, noto que fueron mordidas como hace unos minutos, se enojo porque el quería hacer lo mismo. —Maldita sea, Alucard—murmuro por lo bajo. Con el dedo índice, le tocaba los agujeros, luego le paso su lengua hasta que directamente le clavo sus colmillos, escuchaba sus pequeños gruñidos de dolor pero no le importo y continuo succionándole la sangre. —Tienes una sangre muy dulce.

— ¡Cállate pervertido! —le levanto la voz al empujarlo para que salga de encima, este trato de detenerla pero Seras le golpeo una bofetada, haciendo que este chocara contra un mueble de la habitación. —…No le digas nada a Alucard. —fue lo último que dijo para escaparse por la ventana.

Mientras que Alucard estaba en la habitación de su ama, ella le ordenaba que vaya a terminar con una plaga de ghouls en una casa abandonada, este solo asintió. —Busca y destruye, Alucard y no llegues tarde—ordeno al apoyar nuevamente su mano en su hombro.

—Como ordene mi ama —volteo a verla para solo sonreír de lado. De apoco, su cuerpo fue esparciendo como murciélagos, que al salir fueron traspasando las paredes.

—…Alucard ha vuelto. —murmuro al cerrar sus ojos. —_"He regresado, condesa"_ —escucho en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche del día siguiente, el nosferatu se quedo vagueando por los pasillos de la mansión, se había molestado, porque se entero que la draculina escapo del lugar. — ¿Qué yo no puedo estar con ella? —preguntaba Bernadotte estando de brazos cruzados.

—…No, además ¿quien la vio primero?

—Pues… yo fui quien la vio—contesto este al señalarse.

—Lo lamento…Oh! Me olvidaba, Integra quiere que arregles algunos asuntos. —decía Alucard en tono burlón.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Cumplir con las órdenes que ella te da, por ejemplo. —contesto al dejarlo solo.

—Maldición…Estoy en problemas.

El conde había salido en busca de la draculina, todavía tenía algo pendiente con ella, al sentir su presencia muy cerca del bosque, retomo la forma de un perro negro, se fue corriendo para ir a buscarla.

—Eh? Vaya que lindo perrito—decía con voz tierna. El perro comenzó a ladrar, ella trataba de calmarlo, pero el canino avanzaba con sus pasos y seguía ladrando, corrió mostrando sus dientes haciendo que la joven quedara arrinconada contra un árbol. —_"Te atrape"_ —escucho en su mente. Quedo perpleja al verlo, ese mismo canino comenzó a retomar otra forma, — ¡Alucard! —exclamo con rubor y tapándose los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

—…Deja de quejarte.

Este la tomo por sorpresa y volvió a morderla en su cuello, para continuar lo que dejaron en la noche anterior, con sus labios manchados la besaba y le acariciaba sus piernas, la rodilla estaba apoyada cerca de su entre pierna. —Sabia que estabas atraída por mi—dijo de manera arrogante.

—Call…—la interrumpió dándole otro beso, ambos continuaron con caricias y besos, en aquellos procesos, los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, cuando el solo acariciaba e besaba por los senos, bajando lentamente por el vientre. Este había llegado en la parte intima de ella, lamio, provocando otro gemido de aquella mujer, —_Ah!. _—escucho. Después, siguió con la otra fase, al separarse un poco de Seras, noto que estaba algo nerviosa lo podía ver en sus ojos carmesí, sonrió de lado.

—Relájate, no te hare daño. —hablo y rio.

—…L-Lo sé. —decía sonrojada.

Siguiendo con la fase, comenzó a penetrarla, al principio fue lento y suave; Seras gemía pronunciando su nombre, Alucard inclinaba su cabeza para volver a clavar sus blancos y afilados colmillos, — _Ah!.. Alucard…_— luego, fue aumentando la velocidad de las caderas, la draculina encajaba sus uñas en la espalda, le dejaba algunas raspaduras, eso no le importaba nada, es mas. Le gustaba. De apoco, los gemidos de ambos se juntaban. —_Te…amo, Alucard_—escucho de esa voz femenina.

Sonrió de lado, —Al fin hice que dijeras esa palabra—decía al detenerse estando sudado.

—… ¿Solo lo hiciste para que diga esa palabra? —pregunto al ponerse su uniforme.

—N-No. —contesto negando y rio, se levanto del césped y mientras que se vestía, se acerco hacia la joven draculina, la tomo de la cintura y le robo un apasionado beso que duro por unos minutos, al distanciarse de ella. —Te amo, condesa Seras Victoria.

—"_Te busque y te encontré…"_—se dijeron ambos en sus pensamientos, se miraron mutuamente y rieron.

— ¿Hasta el próximo encuentro?

—Sí, posiblemente trabajaremos juntos, Alucard— respondía la condesa con una tierna sonrisa. —Te amo. —dijo al desaparecer de allí.

—…Seras Victoria, mi reina de la no vida. —dijo al hacer una reverencia y desapareció del bosque, hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse, solo esta vez será una cita.

—_Vlad Terpes,_ _mi gran amor…_—se decía en su mente, mirando la luna llena en un tono rojizo y bello, Seras estaba en el reloj de Londres…Recordando y esperando para que el la vuelva a buscar, claro, si la reina le deja trabajar para la Organización Hellsing.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**n.n me despido por hoy ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
